Adam Adamant Lives! A Most Serious Problem
by zunarj5
Summary: Adam Adamant is at a loose end after his 100th birthday. Georgina no longer comes round unannounced & crime in London has reached a standstill. Until he enters a flower shop to discover an evil plot at work. Epilogue to the series. Characters/show BBC


Adam Adamant's journal:

Nineteen-Hundred and sixty-seven

...Miss Jones kissed me on the cheek...such brazen affection I have not received from any woman of my acquaintance with the exception of Louise.

When I discovered, in the presence of Sir. Nigel, that Miss Jones had accompanied Simms to the furrier and bought a beaver lamb, I became rather embarrassed. I assured Sir. Nigel that it was merely a matter of business, but to my dismay he misinterpreted this, and replied "Yes of course my dear fellow. A most attractive young girl." I then made matters worse by interrupting Simms rather abruptly and then jogging the table. "My regards to Miss Jones," he said significantly on his way out.

I have done much thinking since that day, which has been facilitated by lack of major crimes. Miss Jones has not come round of late. In fact I have not seen her since my birthday. Though Simms never tires of telling her, often in a form of a limerick, to leave, I could not help but notice that he keeps glancing at the door. I can't help but imagine she is in some danger, though the real reason is perhaps more likely that she has taken our advice at last. But when she is gone we miss her presence.

I recall when I mistook her for a boy. And then in her apartment, I assumed she was a lady of the evening, as I was not yet aquatinted with the loose morals of the future. She has shown great kindness to me.

When I spoke to Louise for the last time, I will never forget Miss Jones' words to me as I bade her away. "But, Adam," she said with a pleading tone in her voice I had never heard before, "But she's old." I still wonder what she meant by that. Was she telling me not to speak to Louise one last time? I fancy she wanted me to walk away from her to save me from further pain. Or perhaps because she wanted me for herself. I was so torn by my love for Louise, even though she had betrayed me. I had no choice but to say goodbye to my lost love. She is gone now and I must truly forget her. I can not help thinking that Miss Jones had spoken my Christian name, and I could still hear it now, echoing throughout my empty rooms.

"Simms?"

"Yes Mr Adamant, sir?"

"Be so good as to telephone Mrs. Jones, and inform her I wish to see her."

Simms looked as though he would reel backward in horror.

"Are you serious, sir?"

"Yes, Simms, I am perfectly serious," Adam said with gentle bemusement.

"I," he added, "am going out."

"What time shall I say, Sir?" Simms asked, his speech bordering on a stammer.

Adam turned round with a flourish. "5 'o'clock." And with swirl of his cape he was gone.

Simms heard the elevator whirring away and said aloud in his theatrical manner:

"There was a young man from old London,

To beautiful women beholden,

He would not believe,

In their art to deceive,

By a lovely mod girl he was done in."

"Good-afternoon, sir."

"Good-afternoon, madam."

"Are you looking for anything special, sir?"

"Yes, a bouquet of violets, if you please."

Adamant looked round dreamily as the florist went to gather the flowers from the case. After he gave the shop a sweeping glance, he turned around to face the shop desk again. A second or two later a man in a pin-striped business suit, a bit too perfectly groomed, strode out of the back room and toward the door. The would-be gentleman tipped his hat at Adam and left the shop. Before the bell pinged as the door shut, the gentleman took a suspicious glare over his shoulder at Adam, which the latter did not see. As soon as they were alone, Adam asked the woman,

"A devoted customer?"

"He's bought the shop!" she leaned toward him in excitement, and added "Do you take an interest in property, Sir?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact, " he lied with charming easiness that convinced the woman to divulge further information.

"Actually, he's bought several businesses around this district."

"Oh really? I would be interested to speak to that man. Do you, by any chance have the man's card?"

"Yes, of course. Here it is, sir."

Adam took the stiff white card and studied it closely.

A. C. Heeft

Belgravia 2961

No other information was written on the card, Adam crinkled his brow.

"Sir? Sir?"

"Oh," Adam chucked absentmindedly.

"Your flowers, sir," the lady said cheerfully as she handed him the bunch of violets. He reached in his pocket for six shillings, and they tinkled together delicately as they fell into the lady's outstretched hand.

"Good-afternoon, madam," Adam said charmingly as he touched the brim of his hat. "And thank you for the information."

"Oh, I am glad you're back, Sir."

"Nothing wrong, Simms, I trust?"

"Miss Jones regretted to say that she could not come until half past five, Sir."

"Oh, did she? Did she give an explanation as to why she has not been coming round of late?"

"No. And I did not enquire, sir."

Adam paused as he removed his cap and hat and handed them to Simms, who then left. Adam sat at his desk, and then dialed the telephone.

"Mr Heeft?" Adam said after he heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"This is Mr. Heeft's number. Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Adamant. I am telephoning to enquire if I may make an appointment to meet with Mr. Heeft."

"He does not see anyone. I will meet with you if you wish."

"Yes, that would be satisfactory. Would tomorrow at 1pm be convenient."

"Let me see," said the other voice, "Yes that would be convenient."

"And may I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Louis Roderick."

"What address?"

"I would prefer to meet you in your home Mr. Adamant. I have heard of you. I will meet you at 17 Upper Thames Street."

"Hello?"

But the man had hung up. Adam looked down at the card again.

"Simms?" he called.

"Yes sir," he said as her entered the room.

"Are you any good at acronyms?

"Any word problem is a joy, sir."

"See if you can have a go at this."

Simms looked at the card momentarily, before handing it back. "If you'll forgive me for saying so, sir, this is quite simple, you must certainly have deciphered it yourself."

Adamant gave Simms a slightly stern look. "Yes, I have. But what do you make of it?"

"It reads, 'The Face'"

"Just as I thought."

"But sir?"

The noise of the elevator interrupted them.

"Hello," Georgina called out cheerfully. She bounced into the room in one of her sleeveless mod frocks.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Jones," Adam said as he looked down slightly disapprovingly at her bony frame. Adam presented her with the violets.

"For me?" she said as she took them, "You're sweet!"

Simms curled his lip in mock disgust but then suggested tea.

"Yes, tea would be acceptable, Simms."

"He seems glad to have me back," Georgina giggled. She plopped herself down on his settee as he took his usual seat.

"Well? What did you want to see me for? You both usually want to get rid of me." she said good-naturedly.

"Georgina" Adam said almost gravely, "You understand that the reason I don't encourage you to, as you would say, 'hang around,' is for your own safety. I am involved in some very dangerous situations which you yourself have gotten yourself mixed up in."

"But Mr. Adamant, you know I'm only trying to help! Women in this century are different. It's not the same as it was in your time. And anyway, even Louise didn't want to just sit at home, she wanted to do what men do."

Adam was hurt by even the mention of Louise, but more by the fact that Georgina had brought her up.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she said sincerely.

Simms broke the silence by bringing in the tea tray. He set it down and glanced at the two slyly, before returning to the kitchen. Adam offered her a cup.

"Thank you," she said politely. "Adam, the reason, I haven't been coming 'round is because I've been seeing someone."

Adam stopped as his lips reached the rim of the cup.

"Seeing someone," Adam said with more bewilderment toward the term than her meaning.

"I've been seeing a young man. You know, going out to dinner with him."

"Oh, I see," Adam said and resumed drinking.

"So you won't have to worry about me getting involved for quite awhile," she said cheerfully.

"Any cases? High jinx?"

"No, crime in London has dissipated considerably."

"I suppose that's a good thing, but it does mean that you don't have an opportunity to help Sir Nigel."

"Yes," Adam said, his manner becoming more relaxed.

They drank their tea and continued their dull conversation. Before long, Georgina announced that she needed to leave.

"I have a date with Louis. I mustn't be late. Goodbye Mr. Adamant!"

"Goodbye Georgina," Adam said quietly as she cheerfully whipped round the corner."

The elevator hummed with life once again as Simms entered the room again.

"Gone?" he said in disbelief, "And we didn't even have to ask her!"

"Thank you, Simms."

Once alone again, Adam stood with his back to the direction of the kitchen.

"Louis?"

(Next: Chapter 2)


End file.
